Fido, Professional Matchmaker
by FlurriesOfWords
Summary: All because of a dog.


**_A/N: _**_Jily Modern AU, with a bit of Blackinnon thrown in._

**_Marlene_**

_Lily_

**James**

_x.x.x_

"Hey, Marls, how's the date?" Lily Evans, three years out of Uni and catapulted into stardom by her exposition of the Prime Minister's corrupt policies, spoke into her iPhone. Her hand wrapped around the leash of her golden retriever as she strolled through a park, the popular young journalist seemed surprisingly normal for one who had staked out the mansion of Tom Riddle – or, as the public jokingly called him, "Voldemort" – and discovered his secrets. Her wild red hair was pulled up into a messy ponytail and 5'2'' frame was clad in an Arctic Monkeys t-shirt and blue athletic shorts.

"It's not a date!" her best friend, Marlene McKinnon, protested from the phone. "We just met for lunch to talk business!"

Lily laughed. "And that has nothing to do with the fact that he's, to quote, '_amazingly fit,_' yeah?"

"Shut it," Marlene replied. "I was drunk, for fuck's sake!"

"So you decided to fantasize about – Fido!" Lily shrieked, drawing the attention of those around her. Her golden retriever, aptly named Fido, had taken off across the park, chasing a tabby cat. _Who brings their cat to a park? _

"Lily?" Marlene's voice echoed from the phone.

"Um, yeah, minor emergency here! Bye!"

"Lil – " _Click. _Lily had taken off after her dog, thanking god that she'd worn her trainers today. Ignoring the looks she was getting from passers-by, knowing this would be in the papers by morning, she streaked across the park – **_thank you_**_, Mary, for making me run with you!_

A fit bloke that seemed to be about her age now held Fido by his bright red collar, who strained after the cat. His black hair was artfully tousled and the horn-rimmed glasses he wore made him seem adorably dorky, causing Lily to be hyper-aware of her sweaty state as she ran up.

"Er…um, thanks," she said, blushing.

"No problem," the bloke replied, smiling at her. Lily found that she had to look up to see him – not surprising, given her short stature – and that his lopsided grin was even cuter up close.

Realizing she'd been caught staring, Lily turned to her dog, who now sat angelically in front of her, all thoughts of the cat forgotten. "Bad Fido," she muttered, to cover up her embarrassment.

"You named him _Fido?" _the fit bloke asked incredulously. "What kind of name is _that?"_

Lily straightened. "I'll have you know that it's a perfectly acceptable name for a dog!"

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say."

"You – you little – " Lily sputtered. "I'm leaving!" The redhead turned on her heel, tugging on Fido's leash – _damn that dog for wanting to stay with the bloke who laughed at his name – _and stalked away, head held high.

Once a safe distance away (though she could still feel his eyes burning through the back of her head), Lily pulled out her phone. One missed call and nine texts from Marlene. Shit.

**_(10:33) Missed Call From: "Marls"_**

**_(10:34) Lily?_**

**_(10:34) Lils? You there?_**

**_(10:34) Lily. Not funny._**

**_(10:35) Lilyyyyyyyyy_**

**_(10:35) WTF happened?_**

**_(10:36) Lily!_**

**_(10:37) Lily tell me wtf happened_**

**_(10:37) WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GO_**

**_(10:38) If you don't call/text me back I'm calling the police_**

Lily shook her head, scrolling through her texts.

_(10:39) Marls, I'm fine._

**_(10:39) WHAT. THE. HELL. HAPPENED._**

_(10:40) Fido got away from me. Ran to a bloke. Who insulted his name._

**_(10:40) Fit?_**

_(10:40) Extremely. But he insulted that I named Fido Fido._

**_(10:41) What did he say?_**

_(10:41) "Who names their dog /Fido/?"_

**_(10:42) Um…Lils? Maybe you're over reacting a bit? That sounds like flirting to me._**

_(10:43) I don't think so…but damn he was sexy._

_(10:43) I've gotta go…I have an article due tonight at midnight that I haven't even started...bye!_

**_(10:44) I require details later._**

_x.x.x_

Lily rubbed her eyes with tired fingers, wishing that she'd started the article earlier. Lucius Malfoy was **_not _**proving an easy subject, and she'd been writing about him since noon.

Her phone dinged, and the redhead picked it up, expecting the sender to be Marlene.

**[Unknown Number – 029 8431 9403]**

**(8:12) Hey.**

_(8:12) Who is this?_

**(8:12) James Potter. The guy who caught Fido. Your number was on his collar.**

**(8:13) You're Lily Evans.**

_(8:13) Um…yeah? I am?_

_(8:13) And, just for the record, that is a /creepy/ way to get a girl's number._

**(8:14) I ****_was_**** planning to ask you, but then you were kind of defensive about Fido's name.**

**(8:14) I was just flirting.**

_(8:14) I'm sorry if I haven't been on a date for a year, my flirting skills /might/ be a bit rusty._

**(8:15) Pretty bird like you? I would've thought you'd get plenty of offers.**

_(8:15) You have an extremely roundabout way of complementing me._

**(8:15) Part of my charm.**

_(8:16) Yes, I absolutely /swooned/ out of desire for you._

**(8:16) I'm sure you did.**

**(8:16) Anyway, back to the original topic…**

_(8:17) What, you getting my number off my dog's collar?_

**(8:17) /No/, the fact that you don't get many dates.**

**(8:17) I think we may have to remedy that.**

_(8:18) No wonder Fido likes you. You're slippery as a fish, and that's his favorite food._

**(8:18) So, is that a yes?**

_(8:19) Fine. One date._

**(8:19) Friday night at 7 good for you?**

_(8:20) Great. That gives me four days to prepare._

**(8:20) I'll pick you up at 6:45.**


End file.
